Indigo
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sakura selalu dianggap aneh, tanpa mengerti kenapa, tanpa tahu alasannya.


Haihaii... Kali ini saya publish fic-setengah-jam jadi lagi... . Langsung baca!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Indigo

"Sakura…!"

Aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat aku sedang membaca buku. Saat membaca, aku lebih suka langsung menyelesaikannya saat itu juga, tanpa perlu makan, minum, ke toilet dan keperluan lainnya. Semua bisa dilakukan nanti setelah selesai membaca, walau kadang bacaanku itu menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai malam. Ya, semua bisa ditunda kecuali teriakan ini, apalagi sih yang diinginkan ibu?

"Ya, bu." Jawabku setelah berdiri didepan pintu dapur, sepertinya ibu baru selesai membuat pai apel.

"Tolong antarkan pai ini ke rumah Paman Genma, ibu dengar dia sakit." Ibu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik. "Dan oh ya, plastiknya jangan diputar-putar ya, ingat, didalamnya itu pai."

Aku mengangguk dan pergi keluar rumah, tak lupa kupakai sandal ungu kesukaanku dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah Paman Genma. Tanpa sadar tanganku mulai memutar-mutar bungkusan plastik ditanganku, kebiasaan lama_. _

_ "Dan oh ya, plastiknya jangan diputar-putar ya, ingat, didalamnya itu pai."_

Mendadak suara ibu terngiang ditelingaku. Didalamnya itu pai. Tidak boleh diputar. Bawa dengan hati-hati. Huah… untung cepat sadar, kalau tidak pasti dimarahi ibu. Oke, langsung ke rumah Paman Genma. Tapi… emm… ituu… bentar… rumah Paman Genma itu dimana ya? Dan… emm… SIAPA ITU PAMAN GENMA? ORANGNYA YANG MANA?

Aku buru-buru berbalik arah dan pulang ke rumah. Bagaimana mungkin aku baru sadar aku tidak tahu siapa itu Paman Genma, bagaimana kalau rumahnya jauh? Aduh… seperti biasa ibu tidak pernah memberikan alamat yang benar.

"Kau sudah kembali, Sakura? Cepat sekali…"

"Ibu." Potongku dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Rumah Paman Genma itu dimana?"

"Kau… tidak tahu rumah Paman Genma?" Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ya ampun, Sakura… Paman Genma itu kan yang dulu rumahnya sering kau datangi bersama Bibi Kushina dan Naruto. Yang satpam…"

"Satpam… emmm…" Mendadak bayangan seorang laki-laki muncul dikepalaku. "Emm… rambut gondrong, suka makan rumput… Oh paman yang itu! Baik, aku kesana sekarang."

Aku segera berlari ke jalanan dan menuju rumah Paman Genma. Aku lupa sama sekali soal siapa itu Paman Genma, tapi memang aku seringkali melupakan nama dan wajah orang begitu saja sih. Orang yang aku kenal pada umumnya adalah orang yang aku lihat setiap hari dan sering berbicara denganku, aku bahkan butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk tahu nama-nama teman sekelasku. Kacau.

Oh ya, namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 12 IPA 1 di SMA N 1 Konoha, itu kelas favorit loh. Tapi tetap saja, walau masuk kelas favorit aku adalah ranking 19 dari 20 siswa. Menyedihkan, bukan? Aku memang tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pelajaran, aku sekolah karena sekolah itu wajib. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus sekolah padahal pelajaran di sekolah sama sekali tidak menarik, ada banyak hal lain yang membuatku tertarik, misalnya saja psikologi. Hemm… kenapa psikologi tidak diajarkan di SMA sih? Tidak adil. Tapi jangan pikir aku bodoh, tahun kemarin aku berhasil memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional. Aku cuma… emm… tidak tertarik pelajaran sekolah. Soal olimpiade kan hanya menggunakan logika, jadi ya lumayan gampang. Oke, sekian dulu perkenalannya, aku harus cepat-cepat mengantarkan pai ini ke rumah Paman Genma.

* * *

><p>Bisik-bisik itu lagi. Aku hanya menunduk, memang hanya bisa menunduk. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka mentertawakanku, menunjuk-nunjuk, menjadikan aku bahan ejekan seolah aku sangat… emm… rendah. Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti.<p>

Waktu kecil, aku pikir mereka mentertawakanku karena aku jelek, aku aneh karena dahiku yang lebar, bahkan ibuku sendiri mengatakan bahwa dahiku bisa untuk mendaratkan pesawat, waw. Mereka… hei tidakkah kalian tahu kalau dahi lebar ini menandakan kejeniusan, kalau IQ-ku yang sebenarnya 155? Kalau kalian… emm… bodoh, tidak lebih baik dari aku? Berkata seperti itu hanya akan membuat aku semakin dijauhi dengan alasan yang… aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Ada yang datang. Aku menoleh ke kiri, ada seorang gadis berambut biru tua sedang terdiam disana, sekitar dua meter dari tempatku duduk. Hemm… kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Hinata, gadis popular dari kelas sebelah. Cantik, kaya, pintar, apalagi yang kurang?

Deg… perasaan ini lagi. Jantungku mulai terasa aneh, ubun-ubunku juga. Terasa seperti mengembang. Jangan terjadi lagi…

_"Kau sama sekali tidak membanggakan ayah, Hinata. Kau pikir nilai 95 ini cukup untuk seorang penerus Hyuuga?"_

_ Aku bisa melihatnya, Hinata yang tertunduk lesu, Hinata yang menangis. Tidak ingin merepotkan ayah, aku sudah berusaha, aku sudah belajar, tapi aku juga manusia, aku tidak sesempurna itu, ayah…_

_ "Ternyata benar, kau sama sekali tidak sayang ayah. Umur ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin perusahaan, tapi dengan nilaimu yang seperti ini, sepertinya ayah harus menunggu sangat lama sampai Hanabi dewasa."_

_ Terdengar suara kertas jatuh ke lantai, aku mendongakkan kepala. Kak Neji berdiri disana, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Kenapa… Kak Neji juga? Padahal dulu dia kakak yang sangat pengertian, ayah juga… padahal dulua ayah sangat menyayangiku, kenapa semua jadi begini?_

Sreepp… aku tersentak mendengar bunyi ingusku sendiri. Hidungku mulai tersumbat, air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Sial, emosi ini lagi. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku, lalu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku dan membiasakan mataku dengan keadaan sekitar. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini, sangat benci. Itu bukan masalahku! Tapi kenapa aku harus merasakan kesedihannya juga? Huh.

Saat seseorang memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras, entah bagaimana tapi aku bisa menangkap pikirannya. Salah, sebenarnya yang aku tangkap bukan pikirannya, tapi kenangan yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. Seperti tadi, itulah yang menjadi sumber masalah Hinata. Tapi aku merasakan kesedihan yang sama, emosi yang sama. Aaaargghhh… kepalaku mulai sakit.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, mendadak hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Memang dari tadi pagi langit terlihat mendung, tapi hujan tidak turun sama sekali sampai kira-kira setengah jam sebelum pulang sekolah. Menyebalkan memang, dan aku hanya bisa melihat hujan yang turun dari jendela kelas. Tidak bisa pulang. Lupa bawa payung.<p>

"Kau… tidak pulang?"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara, terlihat Ino sedang melihat keluar juga di jendela yang berada disamping kiriku. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu lancipnya, hemm… dari sisi manapun Ino tetap terlihat keren. Dari dulu aku ingin seperti Ino, dia sangat keren dimataku.

"Lupa bawa payung, kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Padahal aku ada audisi hari ini, ini sangat penting. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hujannya terlalu deras." Ino menghembuskan nafasnya di kaca dan mulai menggambar. "Kau tahu, dalam audisi model seperti ini, penampilan sangat penting. Kalau aku datang dalam keadaan basah, aku tetap tidak akan berhasil."

"Memangnya… harus datang jam berapa?"

"Jam 5. Sekarang sudah jam 3, perjalanan kesana saja setidaknya butuh 1 jam. Kalau bisa aku ingin datang cepat, kata temanku yang ikut audisi, tempa audisi sudah ramai sekarang."

Hemm… sepertinya ini audisi yang sangat penting. Semoga aku sedang dalam kondisi baik, akan kuhentikan hujan menyebalkan ini, setidaknya, sampai Ino berhasil masuk kedalam bus. Kalau terlalu lama, maka energiku akan hilang banyak, atau malah hujannya tidak akan turun lagi dan baru akan hujan lagi berminggu-minggu kemudian.

"Kau.. sedang apa?"

"Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku." Aku memejamkan mataku, memfokuskan energiku agar menyentuh awan diatas sana. "Aku akan menghentikan hujannya untukmu, ini audisi yang sangat penting kan?"

"Kau…"

* * *

><p>"Lihat itu orang aneh."<p>

"Katanya kemarin dia bisa menghentikan hujan loh."

"Sekarang cuaca sangat panas, bisa tidak ya minta dia turunkan salju."

"Huss… jangan melihat padanya, kalau tidak kau bisa dimakan."

Aku menunduk dan terus berjalan cepat menuju kelas. Ino menyebalkan, kenapa dia malah menyebarkan apa yang aku lakukan pada orang-orang, padahal aku kan ingin membantunya? Sepertinya aku salah karena berusaha membantu, aku lupa, manusia itu menyebalkan!

Aku lelah… aku benar-benar lelah… aku hanya ingin teman… sesusah itukah?

"Hei, lihat anak indigo yang di televisi kemarin? Dia keren ya?"

"Iya keren sekali. Aku heran kenapa dia bilang dia dianggap aneh oleh lingkungannya, kalau aku disana sih ingin sekali aku menjadi temannya."

Aku duduk dikursiku, tidak mengindahkan percakapan Tenten dan Karin. Hemm, mereka pikir indigo itu keren? Mereka bilang ingin jadi teman anak indigo karena indigo itu keren? Lalu kenapa aku dijauhi karena dari kecil aku seorang indigo? Oh ya, mereka tidak tahu. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu soal vonis yang dijatuhkan psikolog kepadaku.

Aku hanya ingin normal, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin seperti mereka, tapi tidak bisa. Mereka menganggap aku tidak normal, dan aku tidak pernah tahu salahku dimana. Hemm… aku hanya ingin menolong mereka kok. Lagipula mereka bilang indigo yang di televisi keren, mereka akan menyesal saat tahu profiler yang mengasuhku sama dengan Naruto, anak yang kemarin muncul di televisi, mereka akan menyesal karena tidak berteman dengan orang sekeren aku.

Aku hanya… kesepian.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

Waktunya penjelasan, mungkin banyak yang ga ngerti sama ni fic ceritanya apaan... karena.. uhukk... ini... uhuk... pengalaman pribadi... *dihajar*

Becanda kok =.=

Adegan pertama itu menggambarkan tentang anak indigo yang katanya cenderung antisosial ampe ga tau nama orang dibelakang rumah deelel... tapi bisa mind reading dan munculnya ya gitu kayak mukanya si Genma kan. Trus adegan kedua itu tentang kemampuan melihat masa lalu yang sayangnya sering ga sengaja liat, jadi itu kadang ga terkontrol lohh~ Adegan ketiga itu atmokinesis, kemampuan ngendaliin cuaca, ini gampang dan sebenernya bisa dipelajarin tapi ada juga yang bawaan. Adegan keempat itu balik lagi soal kacaunya masyarakat kita, apapun yang muncul di tipi itu keren dan mereka ga ngeliat di sekeliling, kalo ada seorang freak yang seandainya masuk tipi juga pasti dibilang keren... atau malah tambah freak yak? wkwkwkw...

Jangan liat sesuatu sebagai hal aneh guys, mereka juga ga mau kayak gitu. Betewe yang saya tulisin disini cuma sepersekian dari kemampuan mereka para indigo dan sebenernya di keidupan sehari-hari biasa aja kali, cuma internet dan media lainnya aja yang anggep mereka anak terpilih segala macem, kebanyakan nonton digimon kali yaa =='

Oke, tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu!

add me on facebook:

facebook_com/raichibi (ganti underscore sama titik)


End file.
